Project: Moonlight
by Aria Snow
Summary: For years the dreaded Team Rocket has spread terror for both pokemon and human alike. But nobody would have thought they would be so heartless as to fuse a human with pokemon DNA! Believe it or not there was such a case. Info inside...
1. Summary

**Project "Moonlight"**

_For years the dreaded Team Rocket has spread terror for both pokemon and human alike. But nobody would have thought they would be so heartless as to fuse a human with pokemon DNA! Believe it or not there was such a case._

_Young 16 year old Jasmine Luna Gale, a skilled trainer from Kento is the only daughter to renown Pokemon DNA & Genetics scientist, Professor William Gale. She has seen and experience many things just like any trainer. She is a normal teenage girl with a normal life, aiming to become champion. She is in love and best friends with young Lance, a dragon type champion of Johto. But that life is about to change!_

_Jasmine is kidnapped by Team Rocket alone with her partner, Shade, a shiny male Eevee yet to evolve. She is treated as nothing but a low life experiment by Team Rocket, helpless to escape. What is to be fall this young trainer? you will just have to wait and see as you fallow our young hero._


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**~.~.~.~**

Rain pitter pattered outside the Virilion City Gym that early fall night. A tall, sturdy looking man stood with his hands behind his back. A menacing grimace laid on his middle aged face as he watched people racing home or to the local Pokemon Center. His red suit was well kept and clean just like his blue tie. A elegant, large feline with a ruby on it's forehead pranced over with dignified strides, head butting his master's strong hands. In turn the man stroked the Persian with a caressing touch.

"Soon, my dear Persian the world will belong to me." he sneered with pleasure. But at the sound of a knock on the door the man turned his gaze towards the door at hearing the voice of one of his minions. "Come in , I don't have all night! What do you have to report on mission 'Fusion'?"

Soon enough a tall, lean, man in his 40 entered the room. Like any scientist he bore the traditional white lab coat. His black hair showed signs of being a bit singed from a previous explosion in a lab. His brown gaze truly were menacing-insane even-in every way.

"Not good news I'm afraid. Experiment number 10, Project Thunder couldn't handle the DNA injection. What we need is somebody who's DNA will accept the second DNA without fail." he said, his voice deep and cracked.

An angry scowl appeared on the man's face. In an instant he lashed around hands smacking against the desk. "Then hurry up, and put that useless butt of yours to work!"he yelled before dismissing the Team Rocket scientist.

Dr. Vail gave a curt nod and dashed out quick as a wink. He had one person in mind, the kin of his old college acquaintance, Prof. Gale. A mad, insane look showed on his face as he started let out a eerie laugh of a mad scientist. _Looks like Team Rocket will be taking a visit to Tohjo Falls. We've got a trainer to round up._ he thought with a sneer as he continued down the hall and out of the gym with umbrella in hand.


	3. Chapter 1

**Her Name Is Jasmine**  
><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**~.~.~.~**_

Silence hanged in the air as a teen aged, red haired boy with a cape and red and black cloths sat in a chair by a hospital bed, worry in his eyes. In the bed a teen aged girl with long blond hair lay there, fast asleep. A breathing mask covered her mouth and nose, her breath fogging it. But the girl looked different, different from any human girl. She looked like a shiny Umbreon! The sky blue rings on her legs, Umbreon ears and tail, elbows, and forehead glowed a eerie, pale glow on and off. The drip, drip of an IV and the steady beeping of a medical device could be heard, the only thing breaking the nerve racking silence.

_"My name is Jasmine Luna Gale and I'm guessing you are wondering how a girl my age ended up like this. Well, it is hard to explain but I'll try my best but I better start at the beginning..."_

* * *

><p>The sun rose steadily above the trees that crisped fall morning. Rain droplets fell off the leaves of plants and trees with a rheumatic drip drop. The scurrying pitter patter of Rattata paws could be heard as the tall grasses were disturbed by the rat type pokemon. In the trees a few Zubat and Golbat slept in the comfort of the shady branches of a pine tree. In the sky a flock of Pidgey danced in the sky, letting out their morning greeting. The forest and fields around Tohjo Falls was waking up with pokemon rushing to stash away food for the coming winter months. At the heart of it a large two story log cabin could be seen, banking the pool of Tohjo Falls. In the pool's waters a young female Vaporeon splashed and played about.<p>

Around it's neck was a tear shaped pendant-a hold item that boosted water based attacks. Inside the cabin a tall, sturdy, handsome 30 year old man wearing grey colored jeans and a brown t-shirt along with a snow white lab coat, sitting at the Dining Room table eating breakfast. His eyes were a stunning sky blue and his hair a nice medium blonde color.  
>Over in the kitchen a young woman of the same age was washing the dishes while a pink fox like pokemon with a long, slender, forked tail with a ruby on it's forehead put the dishes away using psychic. It was her husband's pokemon, a male Espeon named Lucky.<p>

"That a boy Lucky, you've got the hang of it now." said Seira proudly.

Lucky gave a pleased, cheeky smile at the praise Seira gave him. But once the last plate he had was put away the psychic type pokemon quickly sensed somebody racing down the stairs. With swiftness, the Espeon with the scarred eye raced to the steps with glee.

"Espy!" he bark in greeting.

"Good morning to you too Lucky." came the sweet, gentle melodic voice of a teen aged girl.

Sure enough, a beautiful young teen with long, flowing blonde hair wearing a cyan colored t-shirt and coat stepped down the last step, bending down to lay a caressing touch on her father's partner pokemon. A sweat smile laid on the girl's fair, white skin as her sky blue eyes shimmered with mystery and love. Around her neck she wore a fuzzy sea green choker that matched the same colored fuzzy trims of her coat arms and the bottom of her coat. Following quickly after was a young male fox like pokemon with snow white fur and hazel eyes. It was the girl's very first pokemon, a shiny Eevee named Shade. The little critter made a leap, landing on the teen's shoulder contently, waving his bushy tail.

"Weeve? eve eevee!" it urged with excitement.

"Alright, alright, already. We'll go get Aqua and go train. Just let me get something to eat!" laughed the young trainer.

"Morning Jasmine," greeted both parents.

"Morning dad, morning mom." greeted Jasmine in return as she pecked her father on the cheek once at the table.

Jasmine then turned on a dime as she smelt the sweat smell of eggs, bacon, and potatoes. Her stomach growl in return and before her father could say a word she dashed to the kitchen, grabbed a container, and stuffed her breakfast into it along with a thermos full of freshly squeezed apple juice. And all the while her mother looking at her with amusement. "Thanks mom, I'll catch you later!" she called as she snatched a fork and dashed out the back door.

"Jasmine wait you-"called her mother but Jasmine had already closed the door. "Forgot your bag..." "Oh well, she never was patient in the mornings anyway." giggled Sierra. Sierra grabbed herself what was left and sat down next to her husband. "My, my, if I didn't know better that girl grows more and more like you every day William." sighed the orange haired woman as she got lost in her memories, sticking some bacon in her mouth.

"Really? I didn't notice Sierra." teased the professor as his Espeon sat down beside him." They all have to grow up at some point. She isn't a little kid anymore and she's had Shade sense it was only a egg. She has your gentle touch, that is for sure." said William as he finished his breakfast.

"Well, I better get to work. A professor's work is never done."laughed the scarred cheeked man as he rose from his seat, snatching his keys. Before long Prof. Gale was out to the west side of the lodge where his lab was. Seira looked at a old family photo.

"My, how time has flown by." she said softly.

* * *

><p>"Hey! No fair, Shade and Aqua. We are suppose to be training!" laugh Jasmine as the Vaporeon and Eevee splashed water at her from the stream.16 year old Jasmine loved pokemon to a fault just like her parents. Her father was a renown professor of pokemon DNA and Genetics while her mother was a former pokemon ranger. Jasmine often came here to this part of the forest to train her team. She even came here to see her best friend, Lance.<p>

**"You're funny!" **came a telepathic, mirthful voice. Sure enough a young floating, pink cat like pokemon dived in, weaving playfully around Jasmine and her two pokemon currently out. It was a Mew.

"Oh, there you are Myth. I wondered where you went off to." said Jasmine with glee.

Jasmine rose to her feet, wringing out the water from her top. "Funny yourself you silly boy," giggled Jasmine as she touched Myth on the nose as Shade and Aqua gave their fur a shake-well, only Shade had fur, Aqua had skin.

"We should get going now. Lance said he'd be coming over today." she said calmly as the Mew transformed into a common Pidgey, perching on Jasmine's shoulder.

"Eevee!" growled Shade with eagerness as he raced after Jasmine.

"Vapor, por vaporeon." sighed the elegant female Vaporeon in frustration at Shade, racing after her trainer.

But in the shadows someone was watching, waiting. And it sure wasn't the Johto Region's Champion, Lance. It was something far more menacing and it had it's eyes on young Jasmine.


	4. Chapter 2

**The Trap**  
><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**~.~.~.~**_

Deeper in the forest a bunch of thugs lay in wait. Some were just finishing up putting a net trap in place, hiding it with forest degree. The crackle of hand held walky-talky could be heard. A female Team Rocket general lifted it to her mouth, pressing the button on the side to speak.

"Well, what do you have to report? is the target coming our way? over." asked the woman, her voice crisp and cold, lacking any emotion.

_"Confirmed, capture is a go. She'll reach you at any moment now."  
><em>  
>"Great, everything is going just as that old man said." sneered the woman with a menacing, pleased snicker.<p>

The purple haired woman turned her green eyes on her grunts. "Fall back, the trap is hidden well enough." she ordered as she took out a pokeball. The grunts did as they were told, falling back and some hid themselves away while others headed back to the forest road.

"Glameow, time to get to work." ordered the woman as she let out a male cat like pokemon with a spiraled tail. "You know what to do, so get to it." she ordered. The Glameow gave a sneer and quickly sat down behind the trap, wailing, letting tears flow_. "Come on kid, come and help the scared Glameow."_

* * *

><p>Back at the Gale's lodge Prof. Gale was busy at work in his lab. He was looking into a microscope, studying a single yellow quill like hair. The hair belonged to the currently snoozing male Jolteon that belonged to his daughter. And all the while his Espeon laid in it's puffy bed, grooming his pink, glossy fur. But the sound of a door bell caught the professor's attention.<p>

"Come in, the door is unlocked." called Prof. Gale.

Sure enough, the door swung open. A young man of Jasmine's age entered the room. His red hair was a little wild from the wind from riding his pokemon. He wore a red and black coat with matching pants, cape, and boots. A warm smile rested on his face as his brown eyes sparkled with kindness and courage. It was the former Kento Elite Four leader turned Johto Champion, Lance.

"Hey Prof. Gale, has Jasmine gotten back from her morning training yet?" he asked cheekily as his face blushed a bit with embarrassment.

Lance and Jasmine were the same age and had known each other sense they were in pre-school-they were close, as close best friends could get if not even more. But lately it seemed something new had grown between the two teenagers, something unexplainable.

Jasmine's father lifted his head away from his studies, turning his rolling chair around to look at Lance. "Oh, Lance. Good to see you again but I'm afraid my daughter isn't back yet. But try the stream that is behind our house some ways back." "She still favors that spot greatly."

"Alright, I guess I'll go look for her there. I promised her I'd take her over to Blackthorn City before she and I head for Sinnoh." he said, waving his hand in farewell as he left the lab.

With that, Lance let out his Dragonite set into the sky. Excitement filled the young Johto champion. It had been ages sense he last saw his best friend. "_I wonder how much stronger she has gotten since I last saw her. You never know with a flower like her."_ thought Lance fondly, amusement clear in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"What is it Aqua?" asked Jasmine, a breeze caressing her long blonde hair. Worry, and concern filled the Eevee trainer's sky blue eyes.<p>

"Vaporeon!" said the water type pokemon as she pointed her fore paw at a crying Glameow.

"A Glameow? well, that sure is rare in these parts." said Jasmine with confusion.

Both her pokemon, Myth and Shade looked at the scene wearily. To her two the shiny Eevee and the _Pidgey_ something didn't feel right, so, they kept their guards up. Jasmine slowly approached the crying Glameow with soft, small steps. Once close enough-and unknown to it being a trap-extended her gentle hand.

"What's wrong little guy, did you get lost or did your trainer abandon you?" she asked in a soothing tone. All the while Myth perched itself on a branch, tilting his head as he looked down at the Glameow and the Vaporeon sat down just under the transformed legendary pokemon.

Shade jumped down at seeing the evil gleam in the Glameow's eyes. The shiny Eevee's fur rose on end in furry, brown eyes blazing as a growl rolled in his throat. Jasmine looked in shock, why was Shade being so hostile? it was only a lost Glameow who was scared. But to her dismay as her partner stepped forward, fangs bared, the trap sprung. Shade let out a frightened yelp of surprise, struggling to break free of the net.

"Shade! Hang on, I'll get you out of there!" yelled the 16 year old girl as she raced to her pokemon's side.

But in an instance the Glameow's fore paws became engulfed in a black beam of sizzling rays and leaped at Jasmine, slashing her arm. In return Jasmine let out a blood curling wail that seemed to shake the forest to it's roots; the Glameow had used Shadow Claw.

"Run Aqua, fly Myth! Find Lance and dad!" she ordered, her voice scratched by pain.

Fear for their trainer-their friend-shined in the two pokemon's eyes but they did as they were told and made a run for it, vanishing from sight. "Well, looks like I have fallen into a trap." grunted Jasmine as she staggered to her feet, grasping her bleeding, wounded arm.

"So the daughter of a professor has a brain to match that of her father. Shouldn't have underestimated you brat" came the giggle of a older woman in her late 20's.A tall, slender woman in a Team Rocket General uniform walked out of the shadows, shoulder length purple hair blowing in the breeze. The Glameow rose quickly went over, sitting down at the woman's side. "Good Glameow, but no sense harming our merchandise anymore. Time for a little more...simple method." smirked the woman ominously. Her Glameow gave a pleased purr as it lashed it's tail, a signal to the grunts.

Jasmine shot a leer at the criminal with distaste, grimacing in pain all the while. What was it Team Rocket wanted with her?

* * *

><p>Lance was meanwhile flying overhead when Jasmine's blood curling caterwaul reached his ears. In an instant he jolted up straight, anger and fear clouding his brown eyes. Who or what on earth could have caused his best friend to scream so loud? this sure wasn't looking good. But as he was about to turn a Mew appeared, teleporting right in front of him. Lance let out a startled yelp, almost loosing his grip on the dragon type pokemon. But his Dragonite soon enough steadied his trainer back in place.<p>

"Ok, that was a close one." sighed the red head with relief. Annoyance clearly showed on his face as his looked at the panicked Mew.

"Myth, what on earth is Jasmine's Mew doing here?" muttered the dragon trainer in confusion.

**"You have to hurry Lance! This Glameow attacked and hurt Jasmine as she was trying to help Shade get out of a net! Their in a lot of trouble, please hurry."** said the Mew hastily telegraphically, franticly waving it's arms about.

Lance and Dragonite's eyes turned wide with horror. "Step on it Dragonite, I've got a bad feeling about this!" Lance said with a stern, worried tone.

"Drago nite Dragonite!" agreed the dragon pokemon before picking up speed.


	5. Chapter 3

**Kidnapper & The Kidnapped**  
><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**~.~.~.~**_

Silenced hanged over the forest that hid Tohjo Falls. Not even a wind caressed the tree canopies nor the pitter patter of pokemon paws. In a forest clearing a shiny male Eevee growled as it struggled in a net. But at seeing his trainer harmed by the sinister Team Rocket Glameow he stopped. How dare that creep of a thug harm _his_ trainer-his best friend. The very girl who had raised him from a helpless infant, the very girl who risked her life to save him when in danger, the very person who meant the world to him and would do anything to protect her!

"Eevee!" he wailed in horror.

The beautiful 16 year old girl winced in pain as she grasped her wounded left arm. But she noticed her right leg was also wounded, oozing crimson, staining her sea green pants and navy blue runners. Her cyan colored jacket was stained, soaked with her own blood as the menacing claw marks bled, painting her right hand crimson. Ripples of blood ran down her arm, staining her cyan colored t-shirt. The simple silver chain necklace bared a perfectly round black and crimson colored ball.

It was a CherishBall, but right now it looked like nothing more then a pendant. Her sky blue eyes shined with defiance and hate as they locked onto a tall uniformed dressed woman with purple, shoulder length hair. But through the pain clear on her face a cocky smirk spread on her face with amusement. But at hearing Shade she gave a comforting wink of her eye towards her partner, turning her gaze back to Team Rocket.

"That's all? I felt blows far worse from a Skuntank!" mocked Jasmine as she slowly removed her hand from the wound.

Team Rocket General, Stella watched in amusement at the pain showing on the innocent trainer's face. But at the smirk and defiance in the girl's eyes her own face turned sour.

"Big talk from somebody who has deep wounds to your leg and arm, a gift of my Glameow." Stella's green eyes were cold as ice as a scowl showed on the thug's face. "Now be a good girl and come quietly,"

Jasmine growled at this but ignored the pain that surged through her body. At the woman's last statement a laugh escaped the trainer as she spread her legs out in a battle stance.

"Huh, you gotta be kidding me! Not on your life you self center coward!" snapped the trainer as her right hand slashed at empty air.

Anger blazed a blue fire in the Eevee trainer's eyes as she clenched her gentle hands into fists. Annoyance was clear on the teenager's face as she taunted the thug by waving her hand in challenge. In truth, she was frightened out of her mind but she hated backing down more then being scared.

Stella's rage swiped clean right onto her face. The brat had quite the nerve! Why wasn't this girl giving up after being wounded? the stubborn fool. In an instant she ordered the grunts to attack, to capture this stupid trainer. She really had had enough of this cocky Gale kid. The grunts quickly let out some Ekans and Venomoth and some grunts readied some blow guns, loading them with darts.

In and instant as the Ekans launched at her she kicked and punched with all her might." Again, mess with a flower and you get the thorns!" she spat.

But as some darts and Pysbeam attacks were shot at her she swiftly dodged the best she could with her injured leg and arm, just barely dodging it. _**"And dad said gymnastics were a waste of time!" **_chuckled Jasmine at the thought, repeating her defensive and offensive moves and strikes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Lance franticly scanned the forest from a bird's eye view. At the same time Myth the Mew was teleporting like crazy to find Jasmine again.<p>

"Where is she! At this rate we will be too late." yelled the dragon trainer in frustration.

This was getting them no where fast. The forest of Tohjo Falls-the border between Johto and Kento was vast and spread for miles. It was like looking for a needle in a hey stack! But Lance was just as stubborn as his childhood companion...if not more. He just had to help Jasmine, what ever trouble she was in. Today the two of them were suppose to head for his home town to take a break from training and for him to hide from his crazed fans. A smile spread on his face as he gazed off in the distance as he remember the day they had met.

They were both only in pre-school and they had instantly befriended each other. They had been best friends ever sense, even traveling together. But suddenly a harsh gale blasted the trio in the face, greatly slowing them down. This sure was ominous if one wasn't so worked up to even notice. Lance quickly gave his head a shake and refreshed his grip on his Dragonite's back. His brown eyes locked onto the coming storm clouds. This concerned Lance greatly for the storm was heading their way.

"Land Dragonite, I won't risk riding you in these gales and with a storm coming our way." ordered Lance.

The Dragonite gave a hasty nod swooped down to the forest floor.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed and Jasmine was a mess, cuts all over her body. The blonde haired teen's breaths were short and rapid as sweat rolled down her body and damped her pants and top. Jasmine could feel her strength wavering as well, the pain more intense with the weariness and agony clear on her face. But the bad thing was Team Rocket was also noticing that she was at her wit's end. <em><strong>"This isn't good, I can't keep this up much longer." <strong>_thought Jasmine, out of breath as she kicked another Ekans out of the way.

A pleased scowl spread on the purple haired woman's face. Her green eyes filled with pleasure at seeing her victim suffering so much. But it amazed just how strong willed the brat was, not to mention the girl put a new meaning to "every rose has it's thorns", she had to respect for that. It was no wonder the crazy old doctor wanted this trainer, not that Stella cared .A mission was a mission. "Had enough brat?"

Defiance blazed in her eyes even more as a sneer escaped her, a smirk strong on her face. "Is that it? I've had worse from battling poachers." Jasmine gripped her wounded arm as she carefully lifted some wait off her right leg, amusement on her face as well as pain.

Oh coarse, with the thing on the poachers she had had her entire pokemon team with her. This was totally different, Shade was in a net and she had sent Aqua and Myth away to get help. Nervously, she bit her lower lip tenderly to calm a bit of her nerves. _**"Please hurry Lance and dad." **_she thought franticly.

Furry flashed in Stella's eyes. "I'm through toying with you brat. Game over for you!" growled the Team Rocket general, snapping her figures.

And sure enough the grunt returned their Ekans and pulled out tacky black gas masks. Stella did the same and put the mask on right after her grunts. She lifted both hands, giving a loud snap of her fingers. The Venomoth went a bit closer, and flapped their wings, sending a cloud of deep yellow colored spores. Jasmine and Shade's eyes grew wide with terror. They both knew very well what attack the Venomoth were using. _**"Stun Spore! I gotta get out of range or I'm toast!" **_thought Jasmine in fear.

"Weevee, eevee eve!" pleaded the shiny Eevee with desperation.

The cries of her partner pokemon reached her ears clear as a bell. But as she tried to run for it her leg gave way from the splitting pain. Jasmine gripped her wounded leg in pure agony, eyes shut tight as she moaned. But as she opened her eyes she saw the spores were almost on her and she was a sitting Psyduck! The paralyzing spores soon shrouded the 16 year old trainer and in no time she had breathed them in. Jasmine gripped her throat in fear as she went into a violent coughing fit. The Stun Spore had taken hold, she could barely move-let alone breath steadily.

As the spore cloud cleared she shot a menacing leer at Stella, unable to speak as she sat there helplessly. A sudden new shock wave of pain rippled through her back as a drugged dart hit her. The young trainer collapsed to her side as rain started to fall. Her sight fogged and the world was spinning as her consciousness wavered, her body feeling feverish from the Stun Spore. As Stella came over she couldn't make out what the thug was saying. But even more agony raced over her as the woman kicked her in the gut.

"...Sh-Shade, Lance." she managed to rasp through her frail, feeble voice as the grunts tossed Shade into a cage.

Before they reached her, Jasmine some how managed to released two fox like pokemon of the fire type and of the ice type, ordering them to flee and don't look back. As she felt the grunts grab her, her sky blue eyes fluttered shut, everything faded to black. Her Glaceon and Flareon running in fear as tears were carried away in the wind. Lance soon reached a clearing after his frantic searching. The rain was pouring harder now as the champion scanned the clearing.

* * *

><p>"Nothing in this clearing." sighed Lance hastily before breaking into a run, heading towards the forest trail.<p>

But at the sounds of the splish splash of feet landing in the puddles that dappled the trail the young dragon trainer dashed for a near by bush, hiding himself. With tension he wait till she saw Team Rocket with a caged shiny Eevee, crying in fear and anger. _**"Team Rocket? what are those goons doing here?" **_thought a puzzled Lance. But Lance was unprepared for what he saw next. To his dismay they had a 16 year old woman that was badly wounded.

She wore a cyan colored top and coat and around her neck was a sea green choker as well as a simple necklace with a red and black ball "pendant".She also had sea green pants and navy blue runners but her closes were bloody and torn. The fair white skin was stained with her own blood and her long, silky, blonde hair lay flat from the rain. They carried the teen aged girl in a net. Lance's brown eyes turn wide in horror, blazing with furry. How dare they injure and kidnap his best friend.

"J-Jasmine..."Lance whispered, pulling out a identical necklace to his best friend's own necklace, fingers caressing the CherishBall.

His brown eyes filled with sorrow and fondness as memories of him and Jasmine flooded his mind. The Milotic that laid inside the rare pokeball had been a gift from his childhood friend, raised by her loving hands. He clenched the pokeball gently with a growl, his eyes shut tight. He looked up at the sky, determination in his eyes.

"You were there for me Jasmine, but it is my turn now to be there for you. J-Just hang in there!" he said, his voice cracked with worry for Jasmine.

Swiftly, he snapped a pokeball off his belt and with a beam of light a melodic, haunting battle cry could be heard as a Dragonair was let out. With haste, the dragon trainer leaped onto his pokemon's back.

"Follow them Dragonair, they have Jasmine. "he said sternly.

Shock filled the majestic dragon pokemon's eyes and face. With a calm nod The Dragonair flew into the air, carrying her trainer. The two headed in hot pursuit of Team Rocket. No way they would get away with this. Just by harming Jasmine they had asked for trouble from the get go!


	6. Chapter 4

**The Victim Is A Flower**  
><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**~.~.~.~**_

Inside a secluded basement in a secret lab at Lake Rage the frightened, agonizing cries tainted the air like poison. A grunt beside a scientist carried a beaten up teen aged girl. Her flowing, silky, long blonde hair was turned a hazel brown by the rain water the drenched her entire body and close. Her cyan colored jacket had been tossed away, truly revealing the menacing claw wound on her left arm as well as the many cuts that tainted her fair white skin.

"Over in this lab," came the gruff voice of a man in his 40's.

The grunt gave a nod and followed the scientist into the room. Beakers along with other stuff covered the counters and tables. The grunt placed the girl on a table, chaining her arms and legs to it. And with that he left. gave a small sneer in pleasure.

"It is no wonder Stella had trouble with you. You are the daughter of a former ranger and the world's renowned Professor William Gale. You were bound to put up a fight." he stated coldly, running his ragged hand through her soaked hair.

"Well, better wake you up from the tranquilizer. " then went over to a cupboard, grabbing a two needles. The scientist then went over to one of the tables, picking up a small glass bottle, sinking needle's tip through the rubber barrier, drawing the liquid out. The grayed haired man then went over to young Jasmine, injecting the medication into her right arm. Now he just had to wait.

* * *

><p>Lance looked around the sights, beside him he had his friend's Mew in Mightyena form. The champion was wearing pitch black shades and a Team Rocket grunt uniform. Frankly, he had been undercover before. But back then it was to investigate things for his mission from the G-Men. <em><strong>"Now, where would they take Jasmine?" <strong>_thought Lance, looking around. Myth perked his ears at hearing a wail. The transformed Mew turned it's head up to Lance with a bark.

"What is it Myth, is it Jasmine or Shade?" he asked softly.

Myth gave a nod. "Mightyena, might." he said before breaking into a run down the west hallway.

Lance with out question followed after his friend's pokemon, a blazing fire of determination on his face. Soon enough he found Myth at an observation window that revealed a battle area set into a moonlit scene. Down below was a shiny Eevee fighting with all it's might against a Drowsey. Lance's eyes turned wide, he knew who this Eevee was in a heart beat for it battled in contest style.

"Shade..."he growled under his breath, clenching his hands into fists.

They were trying to get Jasmine's Eevee to evolve and not in a kindly manner ether! Lanced watched, feeling helpless. Shade was powerful for a shiny pokemon, even for an Eevee for that matter. But Shade was struggling out there, that much he could tell. Myth was just as troubled as his ears drooped. But he saw Shade glance up at them in the same defiance as his trainer had shown. Nervously, Myth bit his lower lip as Shade winked at him and Lance. Myth's mouth parted open in shock. How on earth did Shade know it was them?

* * *

><p>Over in the lodge of the Gale family Sierra sat crying out of fear for her daughter. Over in the Dining Room her husband was talking to the police. "Yes, I understand Officer Jenny." sighed Prof. Gale, clenching his hand into a fist.<p>

Bitterness and anger was clear on the scarred, middle aged man's face as he slammed the phone back on. Reluctantly, Jasmine's father sat down beside his wife, taking Sierra in his arms, cradling her his strong arms. "Jasmine's a strong girl, she'll find a way out of this mess. Even if she can't Lance will hunt her down like a pack of Mightyena and rescue her." he said, his own voice cracked by the shock of it all.

"I-I know. But to believe Team Rocket would do such a thing let alone have the nerve." sobbed Sierra.

The middle aged, orange haired woman grasped onto her husband's shirt as tears flowed down her face. Her daughter had always been able to hold her own even when the heir to Blackthorn City's dragon pokemon trainer clan, Lance by her side. How, how could her daughter been kidnapped! She had captured a legendary pokemon in the past for crying out loud. She knew very well that to Lance, Jasmine was his dragoness. The Johto Champion would never stand for Team Rocket messing with, let alone harm her.

"Just hang tight, I'm afraid all we can do is wait." sighed Prof. Gale.

He then moved his sky blue eyes onto a single picture of 10 year old girl holding a baby shiny Eevee and beside her a 10 year old boy holding a Dratini. It was a picture of Jasmine and Lance the day they had set out to be trainers. Sorrow clouded his eyes as tears started to form. But he instantly notice something that was quite eerie-ominous even! A crack quickly ran through the glass that cloaked and protected the picture and it ran right over Jasmine. Prof. Gale wasn't the superstitious type but this really placed an uneasy feeling deep in his gut.

"Jasmine..."he rasped under his breath.

* * *

><p>Jasmine let out a groan as she slowly opened her eyes, an air of mystery in their breath taking sky blue depths. Pain hazed her sight as she shut her eyes tight, grimacing from the hundreds of dagger sharp stings that felt like somebody was stabbing her. Slowly, she opened her eyes once more, her sight clear enough to make things out. But the Stun Spore was still having effect for she could barely move and her head ached from the feverish effects of it.<p>

Her eyes scanned the room and instantly knew it was a lab of a scientist. Her body was shaking like a leaf from cold that snared her body like vines. She looked down and saw her ankles chained to the stainless steel table. She then tried moving her arms but not even those she could move in much success. In frustration she forced herself to keep trying, growls and grunts escaping her but it only caused the metal to dig into her skin, crimson starting to ooze from the wounds.

"Let me go! You have no right to do this to me!" she yelled, her melodic voice choked and laced with anger and pure agony.

"Easy there lassie, you are already badly hurt last thing the boss wants is another experiment dead." came the voice of .

The man came within Jasmine's sight, medical needle and a vile full with a strange thick blue liquid in hand. He then walked over, grabbing the young girl's chin and drawing her face closer and all the while she stared at him with cold, harsh eyes.

"Now, now Project 'Moonlight'. No need to give me such a scary look." he sneered in amusement.

Jasmine gave a growl and the moment the insane scientist pulled his hand away slowly she snapped down hard on his hand, harder and harder till blood was drawn. As the man jolted backwards, away from her she spat out the bit of blood that managed to get in her mouth.

"I'm not your toy to play with Team Rocket. You have no idea just how much you are on thin ice here!" rasped Jasmine as a spat at the man. Team Rocket had no idea Jasmine was best friends with the Johto Champion, Lance. He wouldn't stand for this, he'd hunt them down and get her out of here!

"So the flower has thorns huh even in this state? Giovanni will be pleased. " said in pleasure as he bandaged his hand.

This girl was perfect and carried a strong sense of wanting to survive. Not only that she could endure the suffering from the wounds. He then saw Jasmine was struggling even harder so he pulled a tranquilizer dart out from his coat tossed it down at Jasmine's badly injured right leg.

"Sorry, no sense having you attract attention. " stated coldly as he then prepared the needle, filling it with the blue liquid.

Jasmine tried to let out a scream from the pain the dart had caused but nothing escaped her. Yet again her consciousness wavered, her sight hazed as she saw the mad man come up to her, tapping the needle. She felt it go into her arm before her eyes shut tight. And all the while pokemon DNA was being injected into her body.

"Alright, take her to the observation chamber and chain her up." ordered as he tossed the needle into the bio hazard container. "The metamorphosis will begin to start soon." said the man with a scowl.

The grunt gave a nod and unchained their captive and took her away, out of the lab. followed soon after, clueless and naive of the fact a trail of Jasmine's blood was being left behind. Jasmine had unintentionally had made a way for Lance to find her.

* * *

><p>Lance was still watching the unnerving scene as Shade's body began to glow. His brown eyes looked on in shock. Jasmine's very first pokemon was finally evolving, but the question was what would it be? there were only four evolved forms of Eevee that didn't use stones. The question was what was Shade picking to counter this Drowsy.<p>

Shade staggered to his paws, his body was now glowing a bright, white light. "Eevee!" he yowled in a battle cry.

His body grew to twice the size, the ring of fur vanished, his body turned sturdy and lean, his ears changed in shape, and his tail grew long and not as bushy. The light faded away to reveal a pitch black fox like pokemon with a single light blue stripe on his ears and tail.

On his fore head was a single ring of the same color and that same marking was also on each leg. Shade had become the Moonlight Pokemon, Umbreon. But he was the shiny version of it. Anger blazed in his eyes as his markings glowed a pale, bright light that luminated the area. Shade opened his mouth and fired a dark purple beam of swirling rays, hitting and KOing the target.

"Umbreon," growled Shade, short on breath.

"An Umbreon? well, Jasmine had been training Shade at night. So I shouldn't be surprised." mumbled Lance. Quickly, he raced down to the lower level. "I'll take it from here." he told the grunt with the rope.

"Alright, but Umbreon's a wild one so watch your back."

"I've got a Mightyena, I can handle a shiny Umbreon." spat Lance as he raced by.

Thugs, so easy to fool it was funny! Once the thugs had left the area and the wing the young red haired teen raced over slowly as he had Myth shoot Shadow Ball attacks at the cameras that surveyed the area. Shade had collapsed from exhaustion but he could see the newly evolved pokemon was beat up quite a bit. With care he scooped up the Umbreon as Myth left the transformation.

"Easy there Shade, I'm getting you out but we gotta find Jasmine first." whispered Lance as he treated Shade.

"Alright Myth, you take Shade and teleport back to Tohjo Falls and wait there. "Lance then rose to his feet and made his way out of the wing.

Shade and Myth looked at each other, worry and concern clear as day in her expressions. But, as much as they hated it they did as they were told. The Mew grabbed hold of the wounded Umbreon and with a weak flash were gone. Some time had passed and the 16 year old boy soon reached the south wing. He saw droplets of dried blood on the floor, leaving a trail. Only one thing came to his mind...he was hot on the trail now! _**"Hang in there, I'm almost there Jasmine!" **_he thought hastily as he broke into a run.


	7. Chapter 5

**The Dragon's Dragoness**  
><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**~.~.~.~**_

_"T-that voice. I know that voice.**" **_thought Jasmine as she fluttered open her eyes. But in an instant she let out a blood curling wail. The pain was unthinkable! It was like something from a nightmare. Her gaze was blurred but she could make out the crazy man watching her, speaking on the phone. With great stubbornness she slowly stopped screaming long enough to look into the clear glass. And what she saw was horror, pure horror! Her body was changing, mutating slowly. Her hands were covered in pitch black fur and it was creeping on like a decease. What had they done to her! But as it slowly progressed she wailed in agony yet again, her cries were unbearable to hear.

"Excellent! Her body took the shiny Umbreon DNA without fail. Now we just have to see if that will of hers really is strong enough." snickered .

The insane man watched with pleasure at the sight. He knew very well what would happen first, the hands and feet would change first by growing fur, scales, or change in color. In this case it was fur.

Lance soon came to the end of the trail and what he heard coming from inside the observation chamber shook him to the very core of his soul. Those agonizing, blood curling cries belonged to his friend. But something was different about her voice. It was a bit weaker then her normal screams. Sorrow and fear shined in his brown eyes. He dared himself to peek over the corner. There, inside that chamber, chained to the wall was a 16 year old girl with menacing wounds. Her long, silky, flowing blonde hair was almost completely dry. But what froze him into place was what he saw was causing her so much suffering. Her body was mutating. Hastily he hid himself back behind the wall, still suffering from the shock of it all.

"Jasmine...what have they done to you?" he whispered.

His best friend's cries were pure torture to hear and never before had he seen her suffer so much. But as of the moment he was helpless to help her. He had to wait for the right moment.

* * *

><p>The moon began to rise into the sky. A shiny Umbreon and a Mew suddenly appeared out of no where. With a groan Shade limped over to the pool of Tohjo Falls, lapping up the cool, clear waters. And laid himself down with a groan. "Are you sure this ok Myth? I want to help Lance get Jasmine out." barked Shade tiredly.<p>

"I don't like it any better then you do Shade but it isn't like we have a choice. We'd just get in the way." mewed Myth as he floated down, curling up in front of the wounded shiny Umbreon.

In truth the little legendary wanted to teleport back but a trainer's orders were orders and they had to obey them. Even if they hated them so much. A pretty, female Vaporeon soon surfaced out of the water. She gingerly crept out of the water and sniffed the male Moonlight Pokemon. A smile spread on the water type's face as she started to nuzzle him.

"Shade, it really is you! I can't believe it, you've become an Umbreon." she yipped in joy as tears ran down her sleek, blue face.

Concern filled her deep blue eyes as she saw the wounds on her love's body. Gingerly, she started rasping her pink tongue over them.

"Your hurt, what on earth did those conniving jerks do to you?" she whimpered as she laid down, wrapping her long, finned tail around Shade.

"Hey Aqua," grunted Shade.

Shade looked into the Vaporeon's beautiful eyes. He easily could see the concern and love in their ocean deep depths. He gave a sigh and just ignored Aqua's question. It just wasn't worth the energy. He slowly let his blue eyes flutter shut as sleep claimed him, the markings on his body glowing a soft, pale eerie light.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed and the blood curling cries of a young teen could still be heard. It was late into the night and in secret Lance used his Milotic to get close to his suffering comrade at night to let Milotic ease Jasmine's suffering. "Just wait a little longer" he whispered each time. The next day came and the next and Lance repeated this. Then the chance he was waiting for had come. He snuck into the security room and grabbed the keys to Jasmine's chamber.<p>

"Not long now, stay strong." he grunted under his breath as he caressed the CherishBall.

Jasmine no longer bared the strength to scream. Crimson trickled down a corner of her mouth, droplets falling to the cold stone floor. Her body was now completely mutated, changed into the appearance of a half human, half shiny Umbreon appearance. Her eyes kept their sky blue depths but her pupils now matched that of a Umbreon as well. Her breathing was frail and weak and she could barely keep her head up anymore. So this is what Team Rocket wanted her for? to try and turn her into a pokemon? even she couldn't grasp this.

Her ears drooped as a pale, feeble light blue light flashed on and off by the markings. Her sight was fogged and her consciousness constantly wavered due to the critical condition she was now in. She feebly raced her head as she made out a thick, hanging mist engulf the hallway. She saw a boy with red hair in a grunt uniform wearing pitch black shades. Around his neck she saw the simple silver necklace that held a red and black pokeball. _"Lance? could it really be him?" _she thought as she looked at the scene. But soon everything faded to black.

"Hang in there Jasmine!" yelled Lance as he let out his Dragonite to hold back the grunts.

Quickly, he raced over and unlocked the door and raced into the chamber. Quick as a wink he started to unlock the chains that binded his childhood companion. While all the while his Dragonite let loose a green blast of a fire like beam-Dragon Rage. Before long he got the last chain unlocked and with ease caught Jasmine in his arms. His brown eyes blazed with rage as he shot a leer at the thugs.

Jasmine slowly opened her eyes, grimacing in pain. Her sight was blurred but soon cleared enough to see a handsome 16 year old man with red hair, his glasses now where to be seen on his face nor the cap on his head. A frail smile spread on her face as relief and love shined in her sky blue, mystery filled depths.

"L-Lance..."she managed to rasp, her voice almost too frail to hear.

Lance looked down with a gentle, comforting expression on his face as he gingerly cradled his friend's feeble, wounded body. It was strange to feel fur instead of skin but he could care less...he had his friend back.

"Hush, you're safe now." he cued softly as he laid Jasmine down. The sirens of the base ringing in his ears was nothing but a annoyance to him.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam at the roof." he ordered, anger in his voice as he glared at Team Rocket.

His Dragonite gave a nod and fired a harsh yellow beam at the roof, drilling through it till sunlight pierced through. Lance then took off his disguise and revealed his real identity.

"You picked the wrong girl to harm, nobody dares lay a hand on my friends and gets away with it!" spat Lance as he took his cape off, draping it over Jasmine like a blanket.

He then grabbed the CherishBall off of Jasmine's own matching necklace, clicking the button to enlarge the red and black ball. He then caressed his friend cheek once she had fallen asleep again. But hastily, he tossed the ball and in a beam of lotus pink light a male Lucario appeared.

"Help her out of here and protect her till I can get out." Lance then raced over to continue the battle.

The Aura Pokemon looked to Lance and then rested his eyes in shock at the girl laying on the ground. Quickly, he closed his eyes and his ears perked up. As easily as he could draw breath he detected the auras around him. But the girl's was recognized in a heart beat.

**"J-Jasmine!"**he gasped through telepathy.

Without a word Kai gingerly grabbed his fallen trainer and raced over and out through the hole in the roof. Kai knew this was not good, his trainer's aura was not as strong as it was, in fact it was quite uneven and frail, suggesting Jasmine was in critical condition. Soon enough the two emerged into the welcoming warmth of the sunlight. As quick as his legs could take him he raced into the safety of the woods. _**"Hurry Lance, the young mistress's life depends on it!" **_thought the Lucario. Jasmine needed a doctor as fast as possible!


	8. Chapter 6

**A Fight For A Life**  
><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

_**~.~.~.~**_

Over in a forest clearing that rimmed the sandy banks of Lake Rage a Lucario sat beside his frail trainer. The 16 year old woman beside him had been mutated by Team Rocket. The wounds could be seen clear as the sunlight that dappled through the clouds in the sky. Kai gently caressed Jasmine's face with fondness. The Lucario had been given to Jasmine as a gift from Lance, but he had only been a little Riolu then. He knew just how strong willed his mistress was and for her to be in this state was unthinkable but here she was, fighting her own battle-a battle to keep her life.

Gingerly he checked her over again and detected the faint trace of Stun Spore. _**"I might as well get rid of the Stun Spore's effects, it is the least I can to ease the pain." **_thought the Lucario with a sigh. Calmly he checked around again for signs of auras but this time for pokemon. A smile spread on his face at detecting a Meganium in the area. Quick as he could he went into the woods and soon found the Herb Pokemon, asking it to give him a hand. The male Meganium agreed and followed after the Aura Pokemon.

"Think you can give her a hand? she breathed in Stun Spore." barked Lucario as he sat back down on a boulder beside his trainer.

"I'll certainly give it a go." stated the Herb Pokemon bitterly. A sweet smelling pink mist then waved off the Meganium; it was Aromatherapy. Once done the grass type pokemon returned to the forest without a word.

Jasmine's breathing steadied out as she breathed in the sweet, healing scent. But it was clear even though a piece of the suffering was gone it didn't make too much a difference as she still laid there out cold. A droplet of water soon splashed on her cheek and then another and more followed. It had started to rain.

* * *

><p>A few minutes had passed but Lance soon came out of the lab, leaving it in ruins. He scanned the forest as he rod a different Dragonite. Soon enough he spotted the Lucario sheltering Jasmine with Safeguard.<p>

"Land Dragonite, I see Jasmine and Kai." ordered the dragon trainer. His Dragonite gave a nod and swiftly landed safely on the ground. The young teen then quickly got off and raced over and the Lucario stopped instantly.

"You did well Kai, now take a rest." said the champion as he returned the Aura Pokemon to it's pokeball.

Lance then reattached the ball to his friend's necklace after shrinking it to pendant size again. With care, his took his coat off, revealing a simple crimson colored t-shirt. He then gingerly lifted Jasmine upright and draped it over her back.

"Just stay strong, I know you can pull through Jasmine. I won't let you loose this fight!" Lance picked up his feeble, weak comrade, cradling her sleeping form in his strong grasp. He then hopped back onto his Dragonite.

"Prof. Gale's lab and fast!" his Dragonite let out a cry and with no time let loose Extreme Speed.

* * *

><p>Outside a bedroom on the second floor of the Gale family's home a beautiful with shoulder length orange hair sat crying, her face in her hands. The frantic voices of Nurse Joy and the family doctor could be heard within the walls of the bedroom. Beside the woman sat a young, handsome 16 year old male trainer. His red hair was soaked to the shade of a rusted brown and his clothing were no better as a thick blanket was wrapped over his head and around his body. In his hands he held a mug full of warm hot chocolate. Pacing, a handsome 30 year old man with a scarred cheek, in grey jeans and a brown top could be seen. His sky blue eyes showed the worry and anxiousness clear as the rain that fell outside.<p>

"This waiting is making me way too nervous. I mean, I knew she was in bad shape but I didn't think it was _this_ bad." growled Lance nervously, tightening his grip on the mug.

Gingerly, he looked back to the cabin door that belonged to his childhood friend's room. What was this feeling he was experiencing? his chest ached and it felt like his heart had skipped a beat or two. Why was it lately every time he thought of Jasmine he felt warm and content inside, like nothing else mattered? Prof. Gale stopped and looked at Lance, amusement on his face a soft chuckled escaped him. William knew what the young teen was feeling. The Johto Champion had many admiring fan girls but none of them ever managed this. _"Well, who would have thought. The lad is in love with my daughter .But I should have guessed sparks would soon start between him and Jasmine." _thought the professor, crossing his arms as he sat down in a chair.

"She'll be fine. But it seems she was made fully pokemon and while staying fully human. Well, that is what it looks like anyways. "Prof. Gale then turned his gaze on his wife.

"You should go out for a bit to relieve this shock." he said calmly out of love.

Sierra gave a frail nod and rose to her feet. Her husband was right, the blow had hit her like a stampeding heard of Tauros. Reluctantly she left the hallway, going down stairs.

"I hope you are right prof. For her sake."

* * *

><p>Inside the room the work on Jasmine was now down. An IV drip had been placed on her right hand and her wounds were bandaged up. And by the number of the different bandages it was clear she was in bad shape. But what confirmed it the most was the breathing mask over her nose and mouth. The steady rheumatic beeps from a machine was all that broke the silence at the time. Beside her on a cushion lay a shiny Umbreon, bandaged up and fast asleep, ear twitching as he dreamed.<p>

Nurse Joy gave a sigh, wiping droplets of sweat off her brow. She had come here all the way from Viridian City by request of the professor. But having to treat somebody like William's daughter had been a challenge. But thankfully, had been called in too. Her gaze then turned to the woman in a lab coat, blue hair tied up in a pony tail. With relief she sat down.

"Thank goodness that is over." sighed Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, this was a strange case. But thankfully she is in the clear, but, still very frail." agreed the woman as she placed another blanket over her patient, stopping at the neck line.

With a sigh of relief in turn pulled the pony tail from her hair, shaking her head for a moment. was beautiful, slender woman in her mid 30's. Her eyes were a stunning indigo color and her long curly hair was a dark, navy blue. With care she pulled her gloves off, tossing them in the waste basket along with the mask. The wounds had been infected but the worst had been the claw marks to the arm and leg. Lance had been easy, him just having a simple cold from the rain but Jasmine was a entirely different story. It still shocked her that Team Rocket had been so heartless as to fuse this girl with DNA from a pokemon. looked at Jasmine's now peaceful, sleep form, a small smile spreading on the doctor's face. _**"**__You've won the battle now you have to keep pushing forward sweetheart. You are a strong girl to have survived what they did to you." _thought as she caressed the teen's face, running her fingers through the blonde hair. "We better let them know now Joy."

Nurse Joy gave a nod of agreement, rising to her feet. The two then started for the door. The battle for a life had been won, it was up to Jasmine now.


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm Falling For You**  
><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

The gentle sway of dancing moon beams flowed through the window of a teenaged girl's bedroom. A computer sat on a cherry wood desk with a small aria of plushies. The steady, short bleeps and beeps from a medical machine broke the silence of the room. The eerie, soft glow of a shiny Umbreon's markings, going on and off like a beacon. In a soft wood framed bed slept a teenaged girl, mutated into a PokeMorph. Her many wounds were covered in bandages, crimson staining some of them to a degree. A soft, thick quilt covered her up to her shoulders as she slept on contently, her breath fogging the mask over her mouth and nose. Beside her a teenaged boy with red hair and brown eyes sat on the floor, arms resting at the edge of her bed. It was Lance, Jasmine's best friend.

A weak smile spread on his face, though some worry could still be seen. His head bobbed as he tried to stay awake. A lump formed in his throat as his heart skipped a beat as he laid his shaky hand on Jasmine's head, caressing her beautiful, silky blonde hair.

"Prof. Gale is right. Why haven't I seen it in the past two years ago?" stuttered Lance as he laid his brown gaze on his friend. He could feel his face turn hotter as he blushed slightly. The memory of him and Prof. Gale's conversation soon came back to mind as Jasmine's ear twitched from dreaming.

"Lance, have a seat." stated the professor as he sat down in his own chair, gesturing towards a near by chair.

Lance in turn took the seat as the scarred eyed Espeon went over and sat down loyally beside it's trainer. On the other end a male Jolteon went over and sat down beside the Johto champion.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Lance, gripping the warm blanket.

Amusement shined in the sky blue eyes of Prof. Gale as he laid his cheek against a fist as his elbow rested on the desk. "I saw the way you looked as you mentioned Jasmine some time ago tonight as we waited outside her room."

"Your heart skips a beat, your chest aches, you feel hot, and you feel content and warm inside. Is that not correct Lance?" pointed out the professor as he leaned forward, crossing his legs.

Lance's face instantly turned red as he blushed really hard. H-how had Jasmine's father figured it out? was it he was that easily read by Mr. Gale? He quickly adverted his brown eyes from the 30 year old blonde haired man, pure embarrassment clear on his face as he continued to blush.

"How-how ditcha know?" Lance asked, just barely getting it out.

"Because that is the same Jasmine gets around you and I did around Sierra too. Face it Lance, you have fallen for Jasmine." chuckled the professor.

Sparky and Lucky glanced at Lance with laughter in their eyes, a smug, amused grin spread on their faces as they started to laugh. Sparky's body started to let loose frail electric volts as he laughed.

"Sparks, Lucky this isn't funny!" whined Lance in defiance, stubborn streak showing.

"I-I have fallen for you Jasmine, I know exactly how you feel now. I know what this feeling is now, I won't deny it any longer." he said softly.

"I have so many girls that try to win me over but it looks like you, my best friend, was the only one that won my heart." stuttered Lance, choked up as he sat back down on the floor, tears flowing that were filled with so many mixed emotions of love and sorrow.

Lance then laid his head down on the edge of the bed, his arms over lapping to act as a make shift pillow. His eyes fluttered shut as he whispered, "I'll protect you Jasmine, I won't let history repeat itself to you. "Lance's breathing soon slowed, steadying out with the rheumatic rise and fall of sleep.

* * *

><p>Snow slowly fell from the sky that early morning, signaling that winter was finally here. Frost glazed the bedroom window as a weak morning light leaked through. Jasmine began to stir, wincing a bit from pain. But thankfully the pain killers had dulled it greatly. Her fever was gone, well, almost. Slowly, she opened her sky blue eyes, her pupils but mere slits. For a moment things were blurry but soon they came back into focus. She saw she was back home in the safety of her bedroom. <em>"My room, how did I get here? last thing I remember was being in Lance's arms." <em>she thought as she scan around. She then saw a sleeping form at the edge of her bed as she gingerly pulled her left arm, wincing from the pain as she did the same for her left arm. Gingerly she laid her bandaged left hand on her crush's head, stroking it with a caressing, loving touch.

"Lance?" she rasped, her voice but a whisper but seem to echo in the mask as her breath fogged it.

Lance slowly began to stir when he heard a soft, melodic voice that was quite feeble and weak, traces of mild pain but love could also be detected. He soon opened his brown eyes as a grunt escaped his throat. He glanced up and out of shock jolted back up straight. Jasmine was awake!

"Jasmine, you're awake!" he said with sheer joy.

"Ow! Careful Lance, I'm not exactly 100% you know." grunted Jasmine as her hand hit the bed from Lance jolting backwards.

With a groan she rubbed her arm, flinching from the pain in the process. The young trainer was also clueless to the fact she had been out cold for a long time. But the fact she was awake and managing to stay awake, talking, it proved she was winning; winning the solo battle of will. But Jasmine still was feeble and weak from the damage and injuries dealt to her body that had to heal.

"H-how long...have I been...out cold?" she asked tiredly, grimacing as a harsh ripple of pain grasped her. Lance, seeing this raced to the door once on his feet, yelling out for Professor Gale.

Worry and fear clear on his face.

And in a heart beat Jasmine's father was there. Quickly, he grabbed a needle and filled it up with pain killers, flicking it to purify it of the bubbles. Prof. Gale then took his daughter's right arm and took off some of the soiled bandages, inserting the needle in the skin to inject the liquid.

"Easy sweet heart, don't push yourself so hard." he stated calmly as he stroked his daughter on the head.

For him it also felt strange to feel fur instead of skin. But not like he could do anything about the mutation...or could he? gingerly he took a piece of fur from Jasmine's bandage and placed it into a test tube, plugging it with a cork and slid it into his pocket. He then tossed a bandage roll at Lance.

"You know what to do, you probably treated Jasmine's wounds before back when you traveled together." he said before leaving the room.

Lance and Jasmine's face instantly turned red with embarrassment at William Gale's words. How were they going to manage this? Carefully, Lance got to work, removing the old dressings and replacing them with new ones.

"To your question, quite a few days. The mutation caused damage to you and mixed that with the infected wounds you were fighting for your life. But I'm relieved to see my best friend-my g-girl friend is recovering and won that fight. "he stated, blushing as he finished the last of it.

Jasmine opened her mouth in shock, shocked at both facts. But at hearing what Lance had called her it brought sheer joy to her weary face. A soft, feeble giggle escaped her as tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she felt Lance lay her back down.

"Lance," Jasmine then gripped the bed sheets under her blanket with her left hand. "Y-you have no idea how happy this makes me!" she stuttered.

Lance gave a cheeky grin, laughing in sink with his friend. The words he had said were sincere in every way. Whenever he was around Jasmine he felt safety and joy; she always managed to lift his spirits. "You know that promise we made? well, I'll take you to Sinnoh's Resort Area as my treat once you've recovered enough to travel."

"I'd like that. I hear it is one of the greatest resorts out there." agreed Jasmine with a yawn. Soon enough she was fast asleep again, her strength used up for now.

Lance gently kissed Jasmine on the forehead before tip toeing out of the room. "Sleep tight my dragoness." cued the teen softly as he closed the door. Lance wasn't scared for his friend anymore, the weight lifted off his shoulders. He had never felt so much joy or even mirth! Who knew, him and Jasmine were perfect for each other. They fit together like gloves and they had been very close friends sense they had met back in pre-k. Lance gave a sigh as he heard his stomach growl, with soft steps he scurried down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 8

**Get Out, Lance! Girls Only!**  
><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

_**~.~.~.~**_

Snow covered the ground that early winter morning. A gentle wind picked up cold white dust off the ground, twirling it in the air. Bird pokemon chirped and called out their morning greeting. The weak winter rays from the sun leaked through the frost glazed windows of a two story cabin. The sweet scents of morning enlightened the senses of the Gale Family. Outside battle cries of dragon pokemon could be heard along with the battle cries of the electric, fire, water, ice, fighting/steel, and psychic pokemon. Lance was training his and Jasmine's pokemon. It had been two months since the frightening ordeal of the kidnapping.

Over in the laboratory of Professor William Gale, Prof. Gale was busy at work. Beside him stood a Espeon with a scarred eye, eagerly helping him out by fetching tools. William was tinkering at a brand new pink watch like device.

"Well Lucky, this Poketch was meant to be for Jasmine's 17th birthday. But I'd say certain times call for certain measures." sighed William as he wiped a stream of sweat from his brow.

He then placed the screwdriver down, picking up a cup of coffee. He was truly tired for he had stayed up quite a few nights when he could to work on his invention, a cloaking device that would shroud a PokeMorph's appearance and only work for the rightful owner with the same DNA code. This was to be for his daughter who was just off the breathing mask yesterday. Lucky gave a pleased wag of his slender, forked tail with a equally pleased yip. The ruby on his head shined bright with a crimson sheen under the warm embrace as he felt his master's hand stroking his pink fur.

"Espeon!~" he barked softly out of contentment.

Jasmine was his master's kin and being the protective, loyal pokemon he was, he wanted to help anyway he could to make things easier for his master's family.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in Jasmine's room was looking over young Jasmine's condition. Each touch was careful and gentle as possible. The last thing the doctor wanted was to cause the mutated teen anymore agony. "Well, you sure are healing quicker then expected. Normal somebody in critical would take much longer to reach your level, hon."<p>

Jasmine glanced up, wincing a bit from the sharp, dagger like stinging sensations all over her body. Some of the bandages had been removed for the less menacing wounds. Her left leg was bandage free as well as her right arm, and head. An IV was still attached to her hand as her head hanged low as she sat on her bed. She still felt very tired and weak but it seemed there was a plus to her mutation. Her body's natural healing abilities had been increased by twice as much as the normal human being thanks to the Umbreon DNA. It seemed that the DNA of the Umbreon Team Rocket used knew Moonlight, an attack that caused the rings to glow with a healing light. Slowly, she lifted her head back up, placing a pony tail near the end of her hair.

"Yeah, and it feels good not having that stupid mask on anymore." she said softly, her voice still scratchy from a strained throat.

"Well, just take it easy still. You can breath on your own but you are still not out of critical condition completely yet. Push yourself too hard and you'll just end up back on that mask you hate so much." staid sternly, shaking a pen at Jasmine. The young doctor then left fresh bottles full of medication before leaving the room. Her patient in turn having a bitter expression on her maw, sharp, lean, long canine teeth clear as day.

The door then creaked open, a grass type, fox like pokemon slinking through the crack. It's soft pale green left carried a gorgeous sheen in the weak morning light. The leaf like tail and ears twitching with excitement as joy shined in the bold, soil colored eyes.

"Leaf, Leafeon.(Hi, Jasmine.)"barked the female Leafeon.

Folllowing close behind was a lean, slender, athletic woman in her 30's. Her orange, shoulder length hair was damp with lake water as a towel draped over her shoulders. Mischief and love shined in her hazel eyes.

"Hey, how's my baby feeling?" asked Jasmine's mother as she went over, caressing her daughter's head as she sat down.

A warm smile spread on the young trainer's face, the rings on her body glowing from excitement. Her ears perked at being able to understand her mother's Leafeon.

"I'm doing batter, but everything still hurt. And being able to understand pokemon is going to take some getting used to." said Jasmine as she clenched the lilac colored blanket in her arms. Her appearance alone was going to take getting used to for everybody in her family. "Mom, think you can help me out? I need to get my top off."

"Agreed. But your father is making you something, but no idea what it is though." sighed Sierra.

At hearing her daughter's question she gave a gentle nod and with great care gently took the top off and grabbed the fresh dressings. But at hearing the door open she turned her head. It was Lance.

Lance saw the sight of his girlfriend-his best friend-with Sierra Gale by her side, bandage roll in hand. The champion looked on from Jasmine to her mother and back out of confusion. He looked utterly flabbergasted!

"Is this a bad time?" he asked nervously.

Jasmine's eyes turned wide as she hastily covered her front with the blanket she held again, standing on her feet. Her face was blushing to no end out of embarrassment. The dried blood that soiled her current dressings was clear as day as anger shined in her shocked eyes.

"Get out, Lance! Get out!" she snarled loudly as the rings on her body glowed with a harsh, eerie blue light. Franticly Jasmine grabbed a spare pillow, tossing it at Lance.

Flinching, the red head swiftly retreated, closing the door behind him before the pillow could land it's mark. Lance had seen Jasmine get angry but was nuts!

"I'll take that as a yes." Lance's embarrassed voice came clear from behind the door. He then retreated back down stairs.

With a groan she sat back down, the excitement had been a bit too much for her recovering body. So, she choice to stay silent as her mother took off the old bandages and put the new ones on. Once done she took her pants off and put on a soft, silky blue-green night gown with her mother's help and laid back down in bed, a pale rose colored house coat beside her along with crouches.

"Thanks mom." sighed the Umbreon PokeMorph.

"No problem at all honey," Sierra then pecked her daughter on the cheek. "You are a strong one, I'm just happy to have you safe and sound." she said as she left the room.

Shade opened a single blue eye, leaving the other closed shut in response to the door closing. A yawn escaped him as he stretched out his legs in a stiff, clumsy manner before curling back up into a ball of black and blue fur. Contently, he listened to the sounds outside as his trainer opened the window a crack. A smile spread on his face as he glanced at Jasmine before going back to sleep.

Things were peaceful again.


	11. Chapter 9

**It's A MorphTech, Not A PokeTech**  
><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

The sun steadily rose in the sky as the day went on. A soft blanket of snow white fluff covered the ground of the forest around the border to Johto and Kento, the forest of Tohjo Falls. The rivers and lakes were frozen over but the pool where the crashing waters of twin waterfalls were iceless, a ever lasting current of dangerous waters. Winter had taken hold of land in deed. Clouds dotted the sky as flying pokemon soared in a playful, dancing manner. In the trees some pokemon slept soundly while others played about. In the pool of a waterfall was a Vaporeon playfully splashing with a Dragonair, laughter escaping their maws. Under the shade of a pine tree laid a Flareon snoozing the afternoon away, paws twitching as a mumble growl escaped his throat.

Over in the snow a female Glaceon rumbled and tumbled about with a male Jolteon, a male Espeon, and a male Lucario, flinging snow at each other. It had been yet another month since the frightening ordeal but if you looked at the scene now you never would have thought it had happened. Inside the comforting warmth of the large two story lodge a handsome teen aged boy laid on the sofa, sleep clear on his face as his sides raised and lowered slowly. His red hair was a total mess with a bad case of bed head. The CherishBall "pendant" necklace dangled over the sofa along with his right arm. Over on the rug by the fireplace lazed about a Leafeon in contentment.

Soon a shiny male Umbreon came down the stairs with quiet steps. His body bared a few bandages here and there, but not as much as two months back. Franticly, he groomed his pitch black pelt along with the blue ring markings on his body as a gentle glow illuminated the shadows like a firefly in twilight. With confident strides he went over to the pretty female Leafeon, tail held high.

"Um, h-hi Flora." he stuttered, his face flushed and his voice shaking.

Shade had had a crush on the Leafeon since he was little. The Leafeon was beautiful beyond belief, a sweet and refreshing scent always enveloped her elegant leaf covered body.

Flora opened her chestnut brown eyes, her eyes elegant and delicate in beauty. The sweet scent of clean air cloaked around her body due to her body's ability to do photosynthesis. Each movement she made as she stretched matched her plant like elegance. Her tan coat and soil brown paws gleamed gold and copper in the caressing glow of the crackling fire in the fireplace.

"Hello Shade." she barked, her voice like a melody on the wind.

A warm smile spread on her face as she wrapped her leaf like tail gingerly around the Umbreon's neck in a flirting fashion. It was clear the Verdant Pokemon had developed feelings for him. Shade instantly felt light on his paws, his face now cherry red from blushing. His ears drooped as a mirthful, embarrassed chuckle escaped him. His heart skipped a beat as he felt Flora wrap her tail around him. He wanted to just scream, let out his joy. Flora had finally fallen for his charm! But a gentle, luring tune reached his ears and he instantly felt drowsy, his golden eyes struggling to stay open. Before long he felt Petal's tail leave and everything went black as he fell to the ground.

A giggle escaped the mischievous grass type as her potential mate fell at her paws, fast asleep from her using Grasswhistle. Flora had always been such a scamp, constantly causing males to collapse at her paws from sleep.

"Silly Shade, you shouldn't even be down here right now with those wounds." With great care she grabbed Shade by the scruff and dragged the sleeping Moonlight Pokemon over to the rug, laying him down. She then curled around him, cloaking him protectively with her long, leafy tail. _**"He is kinda cute like this." **_she thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in Jasmine's room the young teen aged female PokeMorph laid in bed, staring outside as her pokemon: Glaceon, Flareon, Jolteon, Mew, Vaporeon, and Lucario played outside. This was beyond boring! She was never one for staying in one place for so long. But did she have a choice? nope.<p>

"This stinks, I wanna go outside, not laze about in bed like a log!" growled Jasmine, crossing her arms.

Her ears then perked up at the sound of footsteps. Gingerly, she forced herself to sit back up, ignoring the stabbing sensation from her protesting body. Her nose caught the scent in an instant and she knew who it was.

"Come in dad." she said serenely.

The door creaked open and a handsome man in his early 30's stepped into the room. He had blonde hair and stunning sky blue eyes. On his cheek was a long scar from his trainer days. He wore a black top and blue jeans the traditional lab coat. In his hand he carried a small box wrapped in royal blue colored paper and ribbons. He placed it down on a table and took off the coat, placing it on a coat tree. He then grabbed the gift and walked towards his daughter.

"I'm still not used to that. I keep forgetting you'll hear or smell me before I even reach your room." chuckled Prof. gale in amusement. " tells you are progressing quickly. But I'm not surprised since the DNA of a Umbreon allows it to absorb moonlight in a photosynthesis style of sorts."

"Yeah, I'm getting used to it. But understanding pokemon...that's going to take a lot longer to get used to." agreed Jasmine as her tail wagged mildly under the sheets.

Calmly, she listened to her father's words. It had been awhile sense she had spoken to her father. He had been cooped up in the lab day and night. Her mother had told her it was because he was making something for her. Jasmine allowed her gaze to droop down towards the small gift held by her father. She wonder, was what was inside what her father had made? only one way to find out.

"Hey dad, that for me?" she asked pointing at the blue gift box.

William looked down at the gift then handed it to Jasmine, a pleased nod as a smile caressed his cheek. "Yes, I hope you like it. I put all my skills into this little device."he smirked, giving his daughter a hint right from the get go.

Pleasure and eagerness shined in the young teen's own mysterious sky blue eyes. The markings on her body started to glow from excitement and the wagging of her tail increased as she ripped apart the box. She then pulled out a red watch like device. It looked like a PokeTech; a helpful watch with many features. Joy and utter confusion clouded her face as she stroked her furry fingers over it.

"A PokeTech? what's so special about that?" she asked.

Calmly, and gently, the professor grabbed the PokeTech and undid the straps. "Give me your right wrist Jasmine, sweetheart." he stated as he adjusted the setting on the _watch_.

Still very confused, Jasmine lifted her right arm with a grunt and turned it over and stretched it out to expose the bottom of her wrist. Her father's eyes carried that mischievous glint in his eyes he got when he knew something would work. Just what was going to happen? harming her was out of the question sense he loved her with his very life. But as her father strapped the PokeTech onto her wrist she felt a little tingle roll up her arm and spine one it was completely on.

"Dad, that tickles!" she whined in laughter.

"Sorry," Prof. Gale then pressed a tiny white button on the side and the PokeTech was turned on in an instant, numbers on the digital screen.

He then lifted his gaze and he truly felt breathless, speechless even! His daughter looked like she did before that dreadful event but the dressings, clothes, and hair looked the same as well as any tiny scabs that dotted all over his beautiful daughter.

"Close your eyes Jasmine," he stated delicately. Once he saw Jasmine's eyes were closed he pulled out a pocket mirror from his jeans. He then held it up so that it reflected Jasmine's appearance. "Alright, open your eyes. This is what makes your PokeTech unique." said William, his voice chiming with pleasure.

Jasmine fluttered open her eyes. But she was not prepared for what she saw. Tears welled up in her eyes as her hand began to shake like a leaf as she stretched her hand out to touch the mirror. There, in the mirror, was a wounded 16 year old woman with fair white skin that was covered in healing wounds, silky and flowing long blonde hair, and mysterious and gentle sky blue eyes-all of it human, completely human! She looked down at her hands and they two were like this.

But, as she touched her cheek she still felt fur. The realization hit her like a wayward Onix on a rampage. "A c-cloaking device?" she asked, tears of joy staining her face.

Jasmine then grasped her blanket tightly in her hands as her body began to shake from her sobs, tears flowing more rapidly. But these were tears of joy. So what if it cloaked her true appearance, this meant she didn't have to fear leaving the house to only be seen in her mutated state."...T-thank you." she stuttered, her voice choked up in her throat.

Her father gave a pleased grin and ran his hand through his daughter's hair, caressing her face. "I call it a MorphTech. A device with all the features of a PokeTech but it only works for the person who it is meant for by recognizing the DNA. Then it cloaks the true appearance with the one last known one by the DNA of the wearer." he grinned as he cradled he daughter then kissed his daughter on the cheek and left the room, returning to the lab.

The door to Jasmine's door creaked open, with the young trainer sneaking out with a limp to her walk. Her house coat was draped over her shoulder, her left hand gripping it firmly, but tenderly. She had taken the IV off and the things for the medical device too. Quickly, but quietly she raced down the stairs. She just couldn't take it any longer, she wanted to go outside to feel the snow with her own hands. She had fur so she would it be fine, right? only one way to find out. Once down stairs she saw Lance sleeping in a clumsy fashion on the sofa. A soft giggle escaped her at this sight. Her gaze then darted towards the fireplace and saw her mom's Leafeon, Flora and sleeping beside her was her Umbreon, Shade.

"Now that's a cute sight." she whispered under her breath. Jasmine then continued on and being careful to keep weight off her right leg as she slipped some slippers on. She then slowly opened the front door and closed it behind her with a soft thud from the door.


	12. Chapter 10

**The Flower Blooms Twice At Twilight**  
><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

_**~.~.~.~**_

The sky was now grey with a thick blanket of clouds. Snow began to fall, dancing in the gentle breeze. The door to the large two story cabin opened up to reveal a beautiful young teenager with knee length, flowing and silky blonde hair with a mild case of bed head from lying down in bed three months on end. Her gentle sky blue eyes were full of mischief and wondrous mystery. Over her shoulders her coat draped over her for extra warmth. Her true appearance was cloaked by what looked like a simple PokeTech around her right wrist.

Her right hand gripped the coat with a firm but gentle grip. The teen's right leg was still bandaged up as she walked on. A pleased smile spread on Jasmine's face as a giggle escaped her for the first time in ages. Her mother always said that the flower blooms twice at twilight. By that flower Jasmine understood now that it meant her very name sake, the very flower she was named after. A fire of determination blazed in her eyes as she took out six pokeballs, each with a different crest. But seeing that the playing pokemon had spotted her she opened her eyes, gingerly bending down to go on her knees.

"Hey guys," she called contently.

In an instant a Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Glaceon, a transformed Mew, Lucario, and a Espeon with a scarred eye dashed over with excitement. "Jasmine!" they all called in sheer joy and relief.

The group pushed and shoved to get at the young trainer but the ones to push the most were Jasmine's main pokemon team: the Flareon, Glaceon, Lucario, Mew, and Vaporeon. Soon enough though they each felt the welcoming embrace of their trainer's loving, caressing touch.

Jasmine couldn't help but laugh as she felt the fox like pokemon lick her face and feet. "It is great seeing you again but it is Lucario I wish to talk to right now." she stated as she returned them to their pokeballs...even Myth the Mew. Her gaze then turned to Kai, seeing the confusion on his face. "Guess you are wondering why I look like I did before _that_day." she sighed.

"Yeah, I am my mistress. Last time I saw you my lady you were mutated into the appearance of a Umbreon."The Lucario then crossed his arms, giving his head a calm nod.

Kai studied his trainer with care. Why was she outside? it was clear she was still injured and recovering from that harsh battle she was force to do with her own two hands. But, this was Jasmine and he had heard Jasmine say many times: "The flower blooms twice." He, himself still was confused on how his mistress understood pokemon speak. But, then again he wasn't surprised since she most likely still carried the Umbreon traits. But at seeing Jasmine press a small button on the side of the device he saw his mistress' human appearance completely vanish. Shock filled his crimson colored eyes as his ears drooped from this surprise.

How had she done that?

"Sorry for the scare Kai. This a MorphTech, my dad made it for me and I just got it today." she explained, taking off the coat.

She really didn't feel cold too much in this winter weather thanks to the fur. There were some plus sides to being a PokeMorph she guessed. The fur was strange but it had its uses right now. The markings on her body gave off a gentle glow in the twilight, radiating a eerie moonlight like glow.

"Kai, lets go train no need to worry about me." she said calmly as she rose to her feet and headed away from the cabin.

Kai wanted to protest on this idea of training for his mistress's sake. She was in no condition to do this! A lump formed in his throat as he watched his trainer move towards the woods. Hastily he chased after her. He just hoped Jasmine knew what she was doing! This was foolish, reckless even. But then again, that was just like her. She never had been one to stay in bed to let her wounds heal. She had always been reckless and more concerned for others then her own well being. He just hoped nothing would go wrong.

Cloaking fall of thickly fall snow fell from the sky over the forest of Tohjo Falls. The wind was picking up speed a bit as a 16 year old female Umbreon PokeMorph stood in a forest clearing, fur and hair blowing in the gusts of wind. Facing her stood a male Lucario, his own fur caressed by the gales of winter air.

"Are you sure you want to do this mistress? you are still injured." said Kai with concern in his eyes. As he waited for his trainer's response he got into a battle stance, a long bone staff appearing in his paws.

"Kai, I have battle Myth and won. You know very well I have been through worse things then my current state." stated the young teen as she in turn went into battle stance.

Jasmine ignored the shock waving jolt of dagger-like stinging through body. But that day months ago had left a bitter taste in her mouth and it just plain angered her to no end. The light blue markings on her body began to glow with a violent pale blue, eerie light from her excitement. A defiant smirk spread on her maw as dagger sharp canines were exposed.

"Alright, as you wish." stated the Lucario calmly.

No movements came from neither pokemon nor trainer. As the winds changed direction the two shot towards each other. Jasmine's mutation allowed her to use pokemon attacks to a degree as well, countering her Lucario's Bone Rush with Iron Tail and Sucker Punch. As some landed on the young teen a yelp escape her as she feel to the ground. But the young teen kept getting up to her feet and constantly saying, "If you really care about me don't hold back on me! Come at me like I was the enemy!"

And of coarse, Kai reluctantly agreed each time. Jasmine was his friend, his mistress, and his trainer. He would do whatever she wanted him to do, with out question even if he didn't like the idea of it. He continued his attacks, moving into using Close Combat. Harsh kicks and punches thrown allover at his trainer.

But Jasmine managed just to hold her own, blocking with her arms and countering with kicks. But she was not out of her harsh condition yet so the agony the pain was causing her was severe but she was running purely on willpower and determination as adrenaline pulsed through her veins. _**"**__I gotta get stronger, I have to be able to protect myself when Lance and my pokemon can't help me!" _she thought as she fell, harshly rolling through the snow. Her bandages were torn to complete shreds on her leg and arm and the old wounds had reopened from the constant stress placed on them.

But the warn out teenager still staggered to her feet as warm blasts of air rapidly escaped her mouth in short bursts. She then charged again at her Lucario who was getting close to tiring now just as she was now tiring due to her weakened state. It was true what they say, _"The flower blooms twice at twilight."_

* * *

><p>Over in the cabin young Lance had just woken up from his dozing. His red hair was a mess and he still looked quite groggy. But then again, he didn't exactly sleep well the other night ether. As he went upstairs with a yawn, Shade awoke along with Petal. The two evolved forms of Eevee tilted their heads to the side in perfect sink with each other, confusion in their eyes. The 16 year old Johto Champion soon left the bathroom, now changed and headed towards his best friend's room. Confusion showed on his face as he saw the door was open a crack. <em>"Well, that sure is strange. Jasmine never has her door open normally."<em>

"I better check this out." Lance said under his breath as he grabbed the door knob.

To his dismay he found the room was empty. Jasmine wasn't in her bed and her house coat was no where to be seen. Lance hastily raced down the stairs and searched for Jasmine's pokeballs.

"Nothing! She must have taken them." Lance then glanced at the coat tree. His girlfriend-his best friend's coat wasn't there ether! That meant only one thing, she must have snuck outside. "Jasmine you reckless fool!" growled the dragon trainer as he raced to get his boots on. He then was out the door, Shade following close behind him.

* * *

><p>Jasmine's breaths were short and uneven as she kept her eyes on her Aura Pokemon, Kai the Lucario. A groan escaped her as she collapsed to her knees, her ears drooped and her tail curved as agony crashed onto her very being like a raging monsoon. Her right arm held her up as she crouched over, coughing violently. The pain that raised through her body felt like she had been struck by a electric attack. Multiple new wounds covered her body from her falls but the wound to her left arm and right leg were bleeding heavily from being reopened.<p>

Kai raced over, ignoring his own minor wounds and bruises from the combat training. The Close Combat was a double edged sword for him for it took so much of his strength and endurance to do. He leaned down and with his black paws he grabbed Jasmine, supporting her as worry shined in his crimson eyes.

"Mistress, I knew you shouldn't have trained in combat." he barked.

Jasmine shot a defiant gaze at her pokemon. "Don't pity me Kai...I have to get stronger..."rasped the young teen.

Jasmine then forced herself to her feet, staggering a bit. Her tail lashed as the light from the markings on her body grew weak. But the scent of Lance caught her keen nose. But the scent way still weak so he must still be at a distance away at the moment. Jasmine clasped her right hand on her head, grasping her blonde hair as she went into another coughing fit. Crimson sprayed out, splashing into the snow; crimson trickled down the corners of her mouth, droplets flowing off. Her hands moved down to grip her stomach just as her  
>leg gave in, eyes falling shut.<p>

"Jasmine!" came the horrified shrieks of the Lucario and Lance as he raced in.

Lance hastily lifted up his friend, supporting her back. As Lucario race over, covering her with the coat Lance watched in worry. He could see his friend was agony from the rapid, short gasp for breath, grimacing in pain. Nervously, he bit his lower lip as he scooped her frail body up with care. He then turned to the Aura Pokemon.

"I am not going to ask, I don't even wanna know." he grunted Lance. He then grabbed Kai's pokeball and returned him to it and reattached it to her necklace. As fast as he could he broke into a run to head back the way he came.

Once inside the house Lance raced upstairs, Jasmine struggling to breath as he held her in his arms. At the same instant had walked in, the sun now rising slowly into the sky. And in turn she raced after Lance.

"What is going on here?" demanded the middle aged navy blue haired woman as she barged into the bedroom.

Lance glanced up, panic in his eyes as he was clueless on how to help his friend. "S-she went outside last night in the snow storm and got reckless as always. She collapsed, I think she was trying to train her Lucario." stuttered the champion, voice cracked with emotion as he laid Jasmine down on her bed.

hastily put her long hair into a ponytail and slipped on some translucent gloves. "Get back please," ordered as she advanced forward.

But before doing anything she slipped on a mask and did the things required of her. Once she did she checked young Jasmine out. She noticed she had new wounds...minor ones. But the old ones had reopened and were bleeding. But what troubled her the most to see was that this mutated teen was yet again struggling to breath and the torment clear on her face from it. Quickly, she grabbed the clear mask and placed it onto Jasmine's face once sterilizing the minor cuts on Jasmine's face.

Quickly, she turned the machine on. Once that was done she quickly stopped the bleeding to the left arm and right leg, soaking up blood with a towel for that was all there was at hand. Once that was done she turned had lance support the young pokemorph's body up right so she could bandage up the wounds to the back, leg, and arm. Once that was done and the sheets on the bed and Jasmine's night gown had been changed, placed her back onto the bed with care and attached Jasmine back onto the IV and whatever the female doctor thought was necessary at the moment, but only one had come to mind.

"Well, can't say I didn't warn her." sighed as she trashed the gloves and mask and left the room.

For now, she had given something that would help Jasmine sleep sound, yet, dull the pain enough as well. But the doctor wouldn't be surprised after this ordeal the professor's daughter was out cold for a good deal of time. Lance then went over and tucked his companion in as Shade and Petal raced up and laid down onto the cushion in front of the bed.

"Jazz, you really have done it this time." sighed Lance as he sat down.

The teen aged, red haired boy with a matching cape and boots with red and black cloths sat there by his friend's bed, worry in his eyes. His brown eyes darted to the window for but a moment. He knew Jasmine could pull through, she just had to right? she was as tough and stubborn as a Rapidash.


	13. Chapter 11

**The Moon Shines Bright**  
><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

_**~.~.~.~**_

It was a little bit past noon the next day. Lance stayed by his friend's side anxiously. The shiny Umbreon PokeMorph still laid there fast asleep, grimacing now and then from mild shocks of pain. The red headed teen gave a sigh, his eyes still fairly heavy due not sleeping last night. "Whatever the doc did to Jasmine she made sure she wouldn't wake up for awhile or something." mumbled Lance bitterly. He then shot his brown depths onto the shiny male Umbreon. The bandages were now off and Shade was grooming the Leafeon behind him.

Lance soon closed his eyes as sleep started to grab hold. But he let out a startle screech as he felt something vibrate in his pocket. Hastily, the dragon trainer pulled it out. In his hand was a black PokeGear.

"Oh man, what's Karen want now!" groaned Lance as he slapped his face. He then answered his PokeGear as a yawn escaped his mouth. "What is it you want Karen? you know I'm busy looking out for Jasmine Gale." he grumbled in a cranky manner.

A female voice of a trainer soon replied. _**"Well sorry little 'I got fans and you don't'!" **_stated Karen in a mocking manner.

The dark/ghost type member of the Johto Elite Four was a young woman in her early 20' her bite was just as bad as her bark at times. This was Karen. _**"Well we got some problems down here and that means now. Do I have to remind of the last time you refused, hm?"**_

Lance instantly flinched from Karen's sharp-tongue. He remembered very well what happened last time. She had quite the mean streak just like her team. Out of nervousness he gulped to try and rid his throat of the lump that had formed.

"Fine. I'll be right over." growled the champion in anger.

Before the woman could reply he hanged up on her quick as possible. It had been a total of three months sense he had last been at the Pokemon League. Lance then rose to his feet and slipped the PokeGear back into his coat pocket and walked over to Jasmine's sleeping form. His gaze was filled with concern, love, and friendship for his friend. He could easily see her breath fogging the mask as she breathed in and out in a frail rhythm. But as seeing her body shivering he went and closed the bedroom window and moved the blanket over her shoulders. He then stroked her fur covered face with a tender, delicate touch.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Jazzy." he said softly in a whispering tone into her ear. In response he saw a pale, welcoming-yet haunting-glow come off the blue rings on her body. Lance then let a small smile spread on his face and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

><p>Another month soon passed and another. Each day Jasmine grew stronger as her body healed. Soon enough the snow was starting to melt all around the regions. Puddles covered the forest of Tohjo Falls and the stream had swelled up a bit from snow melting away. Pokemon scurried out of their hiding places, stretching their paws, arms, and or wings. The waterfall was still covered in a bit of ice, but not too much.<p>

Over in the two story cabin by the falls a pleased tune came from the kitchen that afternoon as Sierra cooked away. Over in the living room Prof. William Gale was in showing just as much of a equal mood as his wife. They had grown used to their daughter's appearance new found strengths of her mutated body. For some reason, there was just something good in the air this early spring day.

Upstairs in Jasmine's room was checking out the young Eevee Trainer. So far it looked good. The minor wounds had healed and the major ones were nothing tiny scabs specking her skin now.

"Looking good Jasmine. I'm pleased to say I can give you the all clear now." giggled the middle aged doctor in pleasure. The rode for this unique patient had been a bumpy one but this teen was in the clear, fit as a whistle.

Jasmine couldn't help but smile, jumping into the air. Hastily she started digging through her clothes and got dressed in a jip. Her tail swayed about contently as she walked over to the mirror.

"Finally! I don't want to see a bed for months now, being stuck in my bed sucked and was no fun at all!" sighed Jasmine loudly as she brushed her long, blonde hair.

"Glad to hear the excitement. Enjoy the spring weather now." said . The door was soon closed shut.

Jasmine was soon back to how she normally looked. A cyan colored top and coat with sea green pants and choker. But she thought she'd do something a bit different, so, she tied her hair back into a pony tail.

"Feels good doesn't it Shade? we can finally go on a adventure with Lance." chuckled the young teen with mirth.

"No arguments there Jazz. But can we please get going now?" barked the shiny Umbreon.

"Hold your Ponytas, Shade. I still gotta get my MorphTech back on." scolded the young 17 year old.

Today was special for her.

This day she was born, well, she was born yesterday but she cared little about that right now. Lance was her boy friend now! _"Ha! Take that you stupid fan girls! Lance-my best friend-is _my_ man." _thought Jasmine with a smirk, exposing her dagger sharp mutated canines. Quickly, Jasmine grabbed her MorphTech and strapped it onto her right wrist, pushing the button. And in no time flat her appearance was cloaked with her former appearance.

"There, lets go Shade!" she said as she hustled to get her shoes on.

Once they were one she swung open her bedroom door and dashed out and down the stairs. With Shade not far behind. Things were finally back to normal...well, as normal as they could get now anyways.

**The End**

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading "Project Moonlight", one of my very first fanfics. This one was pretty old, made around the time Daimond and Pearl came out.


	14. Important Message

A/N:

This is Psudocode_Samurai's message. Please spread the message, message the Admins in support of a MA rating and such. Email Support fanfiction which you can find by clicking help in the up right corner.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang

IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<br>animekingmike  
>Daniel Lynx<br>zerohour20xx  
>Darth Drafter<br>arturus  
>Iseal<br>Shisarakage  
>Uzunaru999<br>Dark-Knight  
>fearme80<br>Devilsummoner666  
>slicerness<br>Toa Naruto  
>Soleneus<br>kagedoragon  
>dansama92<br>KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<br>KyuubiiLover27  
>MozillaEverer<br>4rm36uy  
>ebm6969<br>Repiece  
>phantomshadowdragon<br>Colonel Eagle  
>Timothy1988<br>ShadowZenith  
>awsm125<br>The Purple Critic  
>Darkepyon<br>Zombyra  
>brickster409<br>ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<br>SoulEmbrace2010  
>Oni Shin<br>Silverknight17  
>Specter637<br>HunterBerserkerWolf  
>shadow-red0<br>The Roaming Shadow  
>bucketbot<br>AvalonNakamura  
>Avacii<br>Maxwell Gray  
>Silvdra-zero<br>Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime  
>CloudRed1988<br>forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska  
>Swagnilla-Ice-1985<br>MugetsuIchigo  
>bloodlust002<br>Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<br>JK10  
>OBSERVER01<br>MistressWinowyll  
>Count Kulalu<br>ronin504  
>ted009<br>Ralmidaz  
>lederra<br>Lost my shoe in Sheol  
>ToyHaunter<br>Hiyami  
>PuckReathof<br>demonsinger  
>konomu-Imout<br>LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
>yuseiko-chan<br>Elvira-baba  
>Icecce<br>iampieman  
>Ultimabloodblade<br>Gintoki  
>kumar9900<br>DemonAngel of Ice  
>dragon-cloud16<br>Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf  
>Flame-Fist-Ace<br>Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<br>kniznik  
>NARUHAREM FOREVA<br>NHunter  
>Angry Hamster<br>Kouken Tenshi  
>Yume Saint-Clair<br>Oo-chan  
>jojo(non inscrit)<br>gaia (pas inscrit)  
>Estelle Uzumaki<br>Melana76  
>onarluca<br>Xanara  
>odvie<br>archiemouse  
>Fenrir the vicious<br>taj14  
>c i am a dragon<br>God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
>Warrior of Olympus<br>Xxfreefallangelxx  
>BituMAN<br>shadowcub  
>acepro Evolution<br>ScorpinokXV  
>Hunter200007<br>kyo anime  
>Nysk<br>Killeraction49  
>Storylover213<br>arya19  
>irvanthedamned<br>Kiranos  
>KingKidBadAss<br>nimb09  
>Paladeus<br>Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth  
>DrunkManSquakin<br>cabel1972  
>dynomike88<br>Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<br>Rekmond  
>Farmer Kyle<br>You-Lack-BadAssery  
>Silverscale<br>Cloud75JC  
>GunnerRyuu<br>Kurogane7  
>Raja-Ulat<br>DragonMasterFlex  
>Saphire Quill<br>shadowzefover5  
>Highvalour<br>Rinoti  
>2ndsly<br>guardianmaster4  
>Godlykiller2<br>munesanzune  
>DarkghostX<br>w1p  
>Lord Arkan<br>Xahn777  
>T3Ko<br>Dragon Man 180  
>Alia-Jevs<br>Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<br>Asdfth12  
>Burning Lights<br>EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
>eltigre221<br>Jarjaxle  
>HinaGuy749<br>Great Vampire-Shinso  
>Harute Haptism<br>Oxyxoon  
>high lord mage<br>FatalCrimsonScion  
>Starfire99<br>Doombreed  
>AdamantiumTP<br>NightInk  
>Wrathkal<br>Firedamaged  
>God Emperor of GAR-halla<br>xArtehx  
>Kapola Nuva<br>HunterAzrael  
>anime-death-angel<br>sabery  
>Bahamutzero94<br>Soul Painted Black  
>Infinite Freedome<br>Rodneysao  
>Shatsuka<br>jm1681  
>Ookami88<br>Akira Strider  
>empresskitsune<br>KitsuneGirl021  
>KagomeGirl021<br>Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<br>CelticReaper  
>fullhouses<br>Felur  
>TitaniumWyvern<br>NeonZangetsu  
>LargerSnowdevil<br>I'm Yu  
>Define Incompetent<br>Caw-Raven  
>BackwardsHazard<br>lord Martiya  
>Umashido<br>pokemoncosmoking  
>sjghostwriter18<br>scout360pyro  
>taintedloki<br>MtSarx  
>kumar9900<br>TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune  
>Ranger-kit<br>rts515  
>Soulblazer87<br>Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<br>us4gi-ch4n  
>Shirabaka Tenji<br>Spear-of-the-doomed  
>Painsake<br>Ben1987  
>Spartan Ninja<br>dante5986  
>Victoriousvillian<br>Sage of Eyes  
>Boomerbambam<br>YosoNoAkuma  
>Megaman88<br>Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<br>Kiyoi  
>Silverstonedragon<br>Akane Mosoa  
>Cryofthewolf<br>Culebra del Sol  
>HouseMD93<br>Doc. K-9  
>dracon867<br>Moka Mcdowell  
>VGZ<br>Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<br>chuck17  
>Son Of A Wolf<br>Daniel Lynx  
>Sibjisibdi<br>sleepwhenyourdead1989  
>BackwardsHazard<br>Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan  
>Duochanfan<br>alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man  
>nano101<br>ShotgunWilly  
>EternalKnight219<br>deadak  
>Idiote<br>AkumaKami64  
>loki0191<br>konoha's Nightmare  
>zrodethwing<br>ursineus  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku  
>spider79<br>ZloGlaZ  
>Erebus of the Banat<br>belnonm  
>Tristan Blackheart<br>Xefix  
>dbzsotrum9<br>Nanna00  
>kired-reader<br>Kingswriter  
>hollyshortfowl<br>ChaosRaptorEye  
>The Infamous Man<br>Vampchick2010  
>THE Dark Dragen<br>26-Lord-Pain  
>Vail Ryuketsu<br>darkmatter13  
>forbiddenfruitunloved<br>lostandthedamned  
>EmperialGem21<br>Chiyo Asakura  
>SnakeHead85<br>Zediir  
>OccultAura<br>ZeroZangetsu  
>will1by2<br>Taullinis  
>dregus<br>rst64lc  
>Leaf Ranger<br>Meowpuppy  
>Sage of Oblivion<br>Iopno  
>Grz<br>Silvercrystal. ct  
>MercuryDawn<br>mamoru3193  
>BeastWithin<br>gunman  
>2ndsly<br>biggbull2  
>iron elsar<br>andlaissam  
>kayra isis<br>lycanoda  
>Kenpach17<br>DarkYami Motou  
>Manga154<br>Marionnette0116  
>Phoenix182<br>catsfissh  
>sambit<br>Talonspike  
>Ten Commandments<br>dagoredhel  
>pac628<br>Black Volcaona  
>bloody wolf26<br>shizuma12  
>Isom<br>Dark Dragen  
>The Goddess of Darkness<br>Magic IS WHAT  
>Minako Uzumaki<br>River Nailo-Chaos  
>Kira Kyuu<br>johnny89644  
>Rune Dela Vega<br>jsprx  
>End of an Era<br>Senjuto  
>Kenesu<br>Deltablacknaruto  
>Baka Ecchi Kon<br>WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
>Deathwatch Razgriz<br>11martin  
>ryanshadow19<br>TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
>Ayame0217<br>harry1817  
>Blade1986<br>ZariGS  
>heavenzhell<br>TheSutoikku  
>Fayneir<br>Dragon Wizard 91  
>Final Cyn<br>shadowaseno  
>infinite-yami<br>TheSilentJackofallTrades  
>Dark Dragon of Amaterasu<br>notgonnasay09  
>m6l99 the second<br>RX78-3  
>The-Eighth-Sin<br>Kelligor  
>Sunny Lighter<br>Kingswriter  
>Fuyutaro son<br>Anke14  
>djjaca<br>Shawis Relzair  
>KitsuneDragon<br>HiroJiyuNaka  
>MasterZelva<br>Irishfighter  
>7 Winds<br>Arsenic Snowflake  
>K.S.T.M<br>RudyCrims  
>Train1<br>KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
>Snipa<br>Shiek927  
>Evil Long Penname Having Individual End<br>Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
>Marjo76<br>GreenRena  
>midnight-raven-wing<br>Mikhail Inspired  
>solitare<br>rajvir  
>CloeyMarie<br>The Madness Of My Life  
>raw666<br>Karryn  
>leighann101<br>Naruto-lost-deathnote  
>ParanoidSchizo91<br>kanshisha kitsune  
>germanyswarrior<br>askas30  
>kami no Kage<br>ssjgokillo  
>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan<br>NoLifeKing666  
>santanaann<br>doom13  
>Burning Shadow Wolf<br>Hawner  
>just-alive<br>1sunfun  
>thekiler00<br>Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
>kyuubinaruto634<br>Sportsman  
>OoOXylionOoO<br>Kotias  
>StormxD95<br>demonkira  
>Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman<br>Konerok Hadorak  
>StarGazingAtMidnight<br>FlameDragon14  
>Woodsymoments<br>my-dear-fangirl  
>LoverofLemon<br>irenia  
>OutlawJustice<br>alkkhes  
>Kingkakashi<br>ob niixillis  
>Animefangirl95<br>dark-phantom-dragon  
>Piacine<br>Pharos nous  
>Seta<br>Vincent Avalon  
>Slayer End<br>tenrou29  
>Villain84 Beta 01<br>Valdimarian  
>TheLastTest<br>Phoenix-Amazone  
>Liarana<br>philae89  
>JTFLAM<br>zaika  
>Blackmoony83<br>Skoliro  
>sakura-okasan<br>Tsuh  
>Cyntalan<br>Kael Hyun  
>ChaosRune<br>stoddapb  
>Botosai2001<br>Kouka no Ryuu  
>Firestorm2004<br>Dericof Diname  
>Little Morgsi<br>Kuro Chidori  
>Death123123<br>lou2003us  
>Gohan Zero<br>zxasxc  
>RANMACAT<br>Faded Flight  
>Akuma-Heika<br>Dr. Blue22  
>ultima-owne<br>Will Rayne 

AriaSnow


End file.
